They Were In London
by Giraffe Wendy
Summary: A little fiction.Please check it out.I hope you can read it and give some reviews to me.Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Do you know a long series about Shinichi and Ran in London?It was shown in the sky of London,Shinichi expressed his love to Ran!I think it is a exciting moment!I love this pairing!I love the I wrote a novel about it.**

* * *

Conan walked on a bridge and thought :'What is the answer about the cipher?The murderer wants to tell us what?'Hw thought of it when he was walking."Everthing looks ,it is a little mysterious mystery I can't understand..."

He took out the camera from his bag,and asked to

" ,let us go to a bookshop and buy a map of it can help me travel better and find the clues.'

They entered a bookstore to buy a ,a phone rang,Conan opened his pocket and looked "It is Ran!Oh!I forget this phone is Shinichi's!'

He put forward his red bowknot and said:

"Ran,what happened?"

"Nothing.I just arrived in London!And I feel like telling you!You know,your idol Sherlock Holmes was in London!I just reached here two hours later,and I am in the Sherlocks Holmes's Museum now!~Shinichi,do you like something souvenirs in London?I prepared to buy something you like for you!I hope I can bring you a sweeping surprise!"

"Oh,that sounds you have a wonderful ,Ran,I am busy is a case that I must solve it right !"

Shinichi replied.

"What about him?A crazy detetive!Shinichi,do you comprehend that I do care you!Do you comprehend that I have searched many websites to seek the most famous souvenir about what you love it?But you,Okay,well,you didn't comprehend me ,let you see.I will try me best to make you comprehend me."Ran was sweeping ran out of the museum and jogged to the Big Ben.

"Was Ran calling to you just now,Shinichi?" asked.

" she told me she arrived in London therefore asked me what I want to I can't tell her I am in London as I managed her and she got angry...'

"Remember what Haibara warned to you,Shinichi?"

"I do is just has 2 antidotes and if I used it,I won't return.I am worried about Ran throughout.I suppose that Ran found me in London and I must spend one...'Conan siad clamly.

Sorry,Ran.I had to make you become unhappy.I know you do many things for me..Whereas I can't meet you these days.I love you since I live in your flat.I can sure I will go to explain all the things to you when I have a normal body at the time,I won't turn into a 7-old-year boy anymore...Sorry,Ran.I make an aplogise to me from my heart.I wish you can comprehend me..I cherish you,Ran!

Conan soliloquize.


	2. Chapter 2 Ran Made A Vow

Thanks for reviews!I haved read it!Many reviewers said " My fanfiction is lovely."Or "You are too young to understand love..The realistic love is more complicated ."So here I explain one thing:I acturally don't have a love experience anymore.I just like watching Detective Conan and image my dreams about is my visionary love.

Thanks for supporting!

Chapter 2 Ran Made A Vow In St. Paul's Cathedral

A bus stop.

Ran was waiting the bus 's buses is extremely are two layers in the bus and it is a symbol of London.A few minutes later,a Double-decker bus got into the bus and went to another distinguished place in 's Cathedral.

It took some time to reach ' Ran came into the cathedral,she totally can't believe her eyes!It was really gorgeous! It is a vaulted hall and contains many herma...There are a pastor's pulpit and some long wooden windows are stained with colourful glass,the various exquisite carving on the ceiling, the strong religious,artist appeal,etc.

"This cathedral was established in the it was destroyed and bulit Christopher Wren spent 45 years finishing the unfinished cathedral in 17B.C..It is one of the fifth greatest cathedral in the is the second big dome church."In the near distance,a guide told to a flock of visitors.

"Do you know ? It held a huge wedding about Princess Diana and Prince Charles!"A woman said.

Ran looked around the a beautiful cathedral it is!Yes,she must admit_London is a historical and cultural city.

Suddenly,she thought of knew perhaps she made Shinichi unhappy just now,and she began to made self-critism of supposed if she didn't yell to Shinichi,the situation was now she was sharing the happiness to Shinichi...

Howerver,there is no maybe...

She must comfront the fact.

She wanted to apologize to where is him?Was he at home?Or...

Anxiously!

made up her dicided to call picked up her phone and pressed his number down.

"Hello,Shinichi.."

"What is the matter,Ran?"

"No...I'm..."

"What?If you have something problems,you can tell me."

"No,nothing.I just want to apologize to you.I am soory..I think I shouldn't yell to you..This is , maybe make un .."

"Ran,don't apologize to me.I think sometimes people will express their mood by any is ,I have something to say to you,but now I can' is my secrets.I comprehend you are a kind girl,and you promise you won't tell to ,It is not the suited time to ,I will explain all things to you in one day."

"Shinichi,I am in 's Cathedral is extraodinarey beautiful.I love it!"

"I read many datas of London.I love this city too..And Sherlock Holmes lived in London as well!"

"Yeah,and I brought some gifts for you!"

"Thank you ,Ran!"

"Eh..Bye!"

After the call,she din't feel depressed anymore.

Than,she made a vow to herself.

* * *

**You may ask what is her vow?It is a secret!P****＆****R!Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You Are My Angel In My Eyes

_Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again.__Distance makes the heart grow fonder._

'**When I was lost,****Your love lifted me I was blind,your love gave me a bright are the angel of my you are,that is the heaven given by the god. **

I realized you aren't around me,you don't stay with me,you don't regard me,but I relaized you are on my are like an angel,fly far away from have to do something you must confront,you have to settle cases and be a wally detective.I comprehend,Shinichi.I believe you will go to find me again,in one day,in a _**beatific **_day.

I can't forget that in New York,you told to me calmly,'I don't a reason for murder,but I think humans save human beings,it is not require any reasons.'From then on,I am attracted by you.You are extraordinary handsome,extremely wise,also,you takes care of me.I love you!I fall in love with you,and you are my first love!Je t'aime!

God,if you does realize how I miss Shinichi,please let hime come back to me!If you come back,**I will do my best to love you,to care you,and I will wear my most beautiful wedding dress, and say to you 'I DO!'**

**Ran was unable to extricate herself.**

On the other hand,Conan was playing with his skateboarding ,and was with .Agasa was like a servant of these children.( He does semm like a servant!)Agasa asked,'Shinichi,was Ran phoning to you?'

' said she is in the Cathedral.A I feel she rejoices her tour.'

'I hope she can do ,do not make her corncerns you very much.'

'I love you,too.I can't imagine If I am without you to accompany .'

Conan watched the sky,and mused.

_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or, your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile_

_But in your eyes your sorrow shows_

_Yes, it shows_

_No, I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there, but then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know_

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't live, I can't give anymore_


	4. Chapter 4

Aplologize:Sorry,because I am very busy in these times that I can't write the next chapter 5 immediately.I am sorry about this ,Now I beginning to create the new chapter.

Summary:Another Aim about Jimmy and was in danger!She was kidnaped by the was going to save her!

* * *

_Thoughts of you dance through my mind. Knowing, it is just a matter of ... will u ever be mine?You are in my dreams, night... and sometimes... thoughts seem to never fade away. Corwin Corey Amber .I have searched a thousand years,And I have cried a thousand tears.I found everything I need,You are everything to me. Barry Fitzpatrick__._

_- A lyric_

Suddenly,A unknown and mysterious man was near ,Rachel was communicating with Jimmy by didn't notice a man who was in black glasses and black jacket was close by her.

'Don't be me back.'A girm voice was said to her.

'Who?'Rachel looked around,but she couldn't find the owner of the remorseless voice.

Then,she was was in a darkness,and fell in a faint...She didn't know where she go,she just preceived she was in a car.A car?'Why I am in an unacquainted car?'She started being heard some unknown voice.  
'She is his girlfriend,isn't she?'said a low voice.'How a fairy girl!'

'I can make sure she is,100%.She was calling to him when we found her.'Another vocality whispered.

'Don't be wrong if you wanna me to punish you.'A extraodinarey glacial sound warned.

The car was was informed of being in a house in a was sitting on the ground and tried her best to loosen the strings,and called to Jimmy.

'Ranchel,are you fine?What happened to you just now?I heard some mystorious voices just now in your phone!"

"Be calm,Jimmy.I was kidnaped by a crowd of mans.I find I am in a house of a suburb now.'

'What is the feature of the house？And can you see something outside?'

' are a farm,a farmhouse.I noticed the outside is all the there are crows,horses,etc...All farms are feed animals.I just know this.'

'All farm was feed the animals...'Conan unfolded the map,and observed..A few minutes later,he was delighted-He discovered where Rachel was!'

'I realized where you are.I will save you right now!Bye!'

The phone was after that,a man walked into the house.

'Doyou realize why we catch you?Let me account to all about your boyfriend?'

"What is him?'Ranchel exclaimed!'You kidnap me preferably instead of hurting him!Don't hurt Shinichi anymore!'

'Well,we don't hurt him if you can answer my he was in a case now?What case?''

'No idea.'

'Really?'I can't trust.

'I am not aware of that!I really don' t know!'Rachel yelled,stared the man indignantly.

'Okay,well,if you don't tell us,you will always be 't count on anyone will rescue you,espiecally you boyfriend.'The man said coldly.

Rachel did not say anything.

On the pther hand,Conan came here quickly."Hurrah!"He was very vexatious and anxious.'God bles me!Please let Rachel is in safety.'He hoped.

One hour later,two hour later,that is too untoward to arrive the subsurb from the central sun was glittering on the sty,perspiration was flowing in his face...Whatever how harde,he never abandons,it is all for you-Rachel.

_**Another Aim was emerged in his heart..He smiled must complete this aim to in here.**_

* * *

**What will occur next?P and R!Thanks!**

'


End file.
